Infurnus/Galeria
Opening Burpy.png Burpy transformmatte2.png 4NIEZWYKLE RZADKI.png Slugterra burpy 186x281 copy.png Burpy in Canister.jpg 222px-Burpy.png Burpy pose 1.jpg Shooting Proto BurpyFlame.jpg Infurnus w sio.jpg Infurnus2157049795149.png June cover14 350.gif Nerd june14 220.gif Ju.png Slugterra5.jpg|Eli wystrzela Burpy'ego Slugterra xd promo.jpg|Slugterra How-to-draw-slugterra,-infurnus-tutorial-drawing.png Slugterra burpy 186x281 copy.png D-Infernus.png|Dane Infernusa na okularach Quentina Bez tytuługh.png|Poprzedni właściciel Burpyego InfernuvsTempesto.JPG|Infernus kontra Tempesto Lot.JPG Bez tytułu.jpg BerpuandBunger.JPG Infernus i tazerling.png|Burpy i Jouls Infernus slugy.png 300px-Ep 4 burpy.png|Błąd w serialu 180px-Burpy and floppers.png|Burphy i floppery Burpy jouls fusion.jpg|Fuzyjny strzał - Burpy i Jouls Burpy.jpg Burpy images.jpg Burpy2.png|Transwormacja burpiego Burpy swimming.pgn.png|Nurkujący Burpy Burpy sad.jpg|Smutny Burpy Burphy i jouels.jpg|Joules i Burpy GameStill_960_2-Blast.png|Infernus w Slug it out Burpy i sztuczek po pizzy.JPG|Najedzony Infernus i Sztuczek Zieje.JPG|Berpy zieje ogniem Śpiochy.JPG Ogień.JPG Berpi.JPG Berpi z wielkimi oczami.JPG Infernas.JPG Berpi Prot..JPG Berpy w tunelu.JPG Zadowolony Berpi w blasterze.JPG Wyszczelony Berpi.JPG Infernus zieje ogniem.JPG Loki, Medyk i Burpy przy posiłku.JPG|Infurnus, Boon Doc i Thuglett przy posiłku Wystraszony Berpi widząc kląskę Willa.JPG Berpi szuka wyjścia na powierzchnie.JPG InfernusTran..JPG Tempesto atakuje Berpiego.JPG|Berpy atakowany przez Tempesto Infernus atakuje Skałowca.JPG Infernus atakuje Skałowca2.JPG Infernus po wyszczale.JPG Infernus vs Mimiky.JPG Uwięzieni przez kapitana Drake Berpy i reszta.JPG Berpy, Granatnik i reszta.JPG Berpi rozpala.JPG Berpi rozpala2.JPG Berpi po kontakcie ze ścianą.JPG Lot Berpy`ego.JPG Uniki Infernusa.JPG Zdziwiony Berpi.JPG Rozwcieczony Berpy w blasterze.JPG Berpi i Dżuls.JPG Berpi pod wodą.JPG|Infernus po wystrzale pod wodą Infurpy XD.PNG Odpoczywający Burpy.PNG Berpy i Prosphoro.JPG Prosphoro i Infernus.JPG Przebrany Berpy.JPG Beeker i Berpy.JPG Infernus i Aqua Beek.JPG Aqua Beek i Infernus.JPG Berpy na rence członka Klanu Cieni.JPG Grupa Śluzaków.JPG Atak Infurnusa.png|Atak Burpy'ego w Battle for Slugterra Burphy.png|Burphy w Battle for Slugterra NajgłupszyŚluzak,ELi,Burpy.png WygibaśnyMO.png Pronot ELi MO.png EnigMO.png Burpy i Mo.png blogger-image--1738848474.jpg Ittex i inni.png Burpy i reszta śluzaków.png Krawiec i Burpy wystraszeni.png Krawiec ciagnie się.png Krawiec u burpy.png Burpy,Mydłek i Bamger śmieją się.png Burphy Face i inni.png Zamrażacz Burphy i HopRock.png Burpyś.png Bekuś.png Śluzaki bięgną do kryjówki.png Burpy w kamerze.png Eli i Śluzaki.png Eli i sluzaki.png Berpy przed zghulowaniem.JPG Ghulowany Berpy.JPG|Ghulowany Berpy Eli z Burpym w blasterze.png Burpy i Spooker.png Krawiec,Mydłek,Burpy.png Słodki Burpy.png Śluzaki jedzą.png|Burpy i reszta je Burpy roztopuje rure.png Śluzkai przed jedzeniem.png Burpy,Loki i Medyk.png Loki i reszta.png Infernus, Ramer, Flaringo.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy.JPG Wyszczelony Infernus.JPG Ściana ognia Berpy`ego.JPG|Ściana ognia Zasmuceni Joules i Berpy.JPG Błąd w ``Dobijmy Targu`` Zamrażacz.JPG Infernus atakuje.JPG|Infurnus atakuje Stalkera Eli w smokingu.png Berpy z resztą.JPG Zawiedzeni u pana Haka.JPG Burpy usnął.JPG Trixie i Eli iburpy zirytowani.JPG|Burpy, Eli i Trixie Burpy atak.png Eli`a śluzaki.JPG Eli i przybity burpy dowódca.JPG Burpy każe iść.JPG Burpy patrzy na śpiącego Mrozika.JPG Porażeni Mrozik i Burpy.JPG Przyagszony Burpy.JPG burpy i mrozik.jpg|Burpy i Mrozik burpy i zderzak.png Eli i burpyy.png Thresher je popkorn.JPG Burpy i inni.png Burpy i Jouls.png Burpy Leci.png Digger i inni.png Burpy,Ramer i Digger.png Image-6755 51552695.jpg Burpy i beker.png Eli , burpy i doktorek.png aquabeek i burpyy.png|Infurnus i AquaBeek Zaszokowane Śluzaki.JPG Czerwony Koń.png Burpy i Jouls i bańki.png|Burpy i Jouls Flopper z tyłu.JPG 640px-Vlcsnap-2013-07-18-19h51m01s146.png Fuzyjny Strzał nieudany.JPG Burpy błłee.JPG Prechistoryczny inurnus pr. tr..png|prechistoryczny infurnus Na jagodach w lesie.JPG|Infurnus i Arachnet Will.jpg|Na ramieniu Willa Hahahah -burpy i medyk.png|Infurnus i Medyk Infurnus w sio.jpg|Infurnus w Slug It Out popoop.png|Burpy Popoopjllljlkjlkjl.png transwormujący burpyy.png|Transformujący Burpy Berpy we wnyce.JPG|We wnyce w Slug It Out Sliren , eli i burpy.png|Burpy , Eli i Sliren Stadoo sluzakow.png|Burpy i inni Ucieszony Berpy we wnyce.JPG Śluzaki przed zghulowaniem.JPG Berpy i Joules we wnykach.JPG Berpy i Joules w blasterze Shanai.JPG Transformujący Berpy i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules przed złączeniem.JPG Joules i Berpy pokłaniają się.JPG Berpy i Joules łączą się.JPG Cala masa.JPG Juhuuuu.png Dtyre.png Berpy w ``Świat pod naszymi stopami``.JPG Berpy leci do tunelu.JPG Infernus po transformacji.JPG Głowa Infernus z bliska.JPG Lecący Berpy.JPG Infernus patrzy w górę.JPG Berpy w drodze na powierzchnię.JPG Berpy na powierzchni.JPG Berpy i księżyc.JPG Zasmucony Berpy.JPG Berpy pociesza młodego Eli`ay.JPG Ucieszony Berpy.JPG 640px-Eli_Burpy_NEW.png Eli i burpy z fochem.png Burpy przez blakkiem.png Berpy i pokonany Neozakażacz.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy na ramieniu Eli`a.JPG Zdziwiony Berpy.JPG Z filmików Trixie.JPG Berpy w blasterze Eli`a.JPG Berpy transformuje.JPG Berpy w okularach.JPG Berpy atakuje.JPG Berpy i Phosphoro Króla Śluzu.JPG Pronto i Berpy.JPG Grimmstone kontra Berpy.JPG Burpy zombie fernus.JPG|Burpy udaje zombie Śmierdziel, Pnączniak Pronto oraz Berpy.JPG Pnącziak i Śmierdziel Pronto.JPG Znudzone śluzaki.JPG Wściekły Berpy.JPG Berpy w natarciu.JPG Berpy po ataku.JPG Berpy i Mydłek.JPG Infernus i Bubbaleone.JPG Berpy i Mydłek tworzą fuzję.JPG|Łączy się z Mydłkiem Słodki pękaty Burpy.JPG|Słodki Burpy Tormato Pronto we wnyce.JPG|Pronto, Burpy i Tormato Beeker vs Burpy.png Berbi transformaja 123.jpg Pronto i odwrucony berbi 214.jpg 111111222.JPG Berpy2.JPG Berpy atakuje ogniem23.JPG Berpy na skale.JPG Ucieszony Berpy2.JPG A pronto and burpy.png Joules na gałęzi.JPG Berpy Eli`a transformuje.JPG Berpy i z tyłu transformujący Joules.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy we wnyce.JPG Wystraszony Berpy.JPG Śluzaki spoglądają na wejście do tunelu powietrznego.JPG Śmierdziel Eli`a.JPG|Infurnus na ramieniu Burpy chory.png Chory burby.PNG Chory burpy 2.JPG Chory burby.PNG Burpy chory.png ledwo żywy Burpy.JPG|Ledwo żywy Burpy Pajęczak i Jnfernus.JPG Wkurzony Berpy.JPG Berpy w ``Awaria``.JPG Berp.JPG Berp przed tranformacją.JPG Berpy w tubie.JPG Berpy i Eli`a.JPG Berpy od przodu.JPG Berpy od tyłu.JPG Berpy przed t....JPG Berpy z przodu.JPG Berpy z dużymi tęczuwkami.JPG Berp2.JPG Wesoły Berpy.JPG Znokałtowany Berpy.JPG Medyk i Jnfernus.JPG Zawiedzione śluzaki Eli`a.JPG Banger, Berpy i Joules.JPG Wesołe śluzaki na kamieniu.JPG Zderzak, Armashelt i Infernus.JPG Berp3.JPG Pronto straszy.JPG Berpy 3.JPG Słaby Berpy.JPG Chory Berpy.JPG Osłabiony Berpy.JPG Umierający Berpy.JPG Wesoły Berpy na ręce.JPG Berpy wypada z wnyki.JPG Zdrowy Berpy.JPG Berpy na ramieniu Eli`a.JPG Berpy na ramieniu Eli`a.JPG Berpy wypada z wnyki.JPG Wesoły Berpy na ręce.JPG Umierający Berpy.JPG Osłabiony Berpy.JPG Chory Berpy.JPG Słaby Berpy.JPG Berpy 3.JPG Pronto straszy.JPG Berp3.JPG Infernus z ogniem.JPG Wkurzony Berp.JPG Straszny Berpy.JPG Berpy przyprowadza Fandango.JPG Berpy rozpalił ogień na głowie.JPG Berpy atakuje Ładuj i Strzelaj.JPG Berpy w ``Cienie i Światło``.JPG Diabelski śluzak.JPG Słaby Berpy w blasterze.JPG Źle czujący się Berpy2.JPG Berpy kaszle.JPG Berpy źle się czuje.JPG Eli kładzie Berpy`ego.JPG Chory Berpy uśmiecha się.JPG Słabiutki.JPG Smutny Berpy.JPG Ciężko chory.JPG Padnięty Berpy.JPG Chory.JPG Berp na ręce.JPG Zdrowy.JPG Berpy3.JPG Berpy z szarą główką.JPG Śluzaki nad chorym Berpy`m.JPG Berp4.JPG Berpy zaczyna świecić.JPG Berpy i Banger.JPG Wesołe śluzaki2.JPG Berpy i Banger po transformacji.JPG Fuzja Berpy`ego i Bangera.JPG Berpy i Banger tworzą fuzje.JPG Berpy i Joules.JPG Infernus na ekranie.JPG Berpy, Flopper, Granatnik.JPG Machający Berpy.JPG Berpy w blasterze2.JPG Berpy i Krawiec.JPG Berpy i z tyłu Skałowiec.JPG Berpy i Migotek tworzą fuzje.JPG Infernus i Phosphoro.JPG Berpy i Migotek.JPG Migotek i Berpy.JPG Uśmiechnięty Berpy.JPG Berp5.JPG Berpy5.JPG Berpy świeci.JPG Śpioszek.JPG Czujny Berpy.JPG Wesoły Berpy i Migotek.JPG Transformujące śluzaki.JPG Zaskoczone.JPG Berpy przed zmianą.JPG Berpy pociesza Sztuczka.JPG Berpy idzie do Willa.JPG Berpy w blasterze Blakka.JPG Zaskoczone śluzaki.JPG Miminky naśmiewa się ze śluzaków Eli`a.JPG Wkurzony Burpy.JPG Burpy spogląda na Mrozika.JPG Wesoły Burpy2.JPG Śpiący Burpy.JPG Burpy i Eli.JPG Burpy ogląda.JPG Burpy z patykiem.JPG Burpy i Zderzak transformują.JPG Autko.JPG Zdziwiony Burpy.JPG Infernus ze słuchawkami.JPG Burpy10.JPG Infernus atakuje3.JPG Burpy w lawie.JPG Znokałtowany Burpy.JPG Atak Infernusa.JPG Ucieszony Burpy.JPG Burpy 14.JPG Burpy leci.JPG Zaskoczony Burpy.JPG Burpy 13.JPG Ognista kula Infernusa.JPG Świecący....JPG Real 1311061309032.jpg|Zabawka Infernusa Burpy wskazuje miejsce.JPG Burpy wisi.JPG Burpy zjeżdża na pajęczynie.JPG Burpy 16.JPG Burpy planuje włamanie.JPG Burpy gryzie Tempesto.JPG Burpy12.JPG Burpy z ogniem.JPG Burpy odpala blaster.JPG Infernus i Zębacz.JPG Zębacz i Infernus.JPG Piła i Burpy.JPG images-9.jpeg images-8.jpeg images-7.jpeg Images-4.jpeg Śluzaki9.JPG Śluzaki przynoszą blaster.JPG 2013-04-15 18.29.44.jpg Burpy w blasterze.jpg 2013-05-24 14.30.30.jpg 2013-04-30 14.37.27.jpg 2013-05-18 20.21.01.jpg 2013-05-24 14.22.34.jpg 2013-05-24 14.22.58.jpg Jest gites - Burpy.jpg Burpy-rozłoszczony.JPG Burpy robi mine.JPG VI2zFhow64Y054 1 hd.jpg Tumblr mz7bv2sSFA1s1j7x6o5 1280.png Wesoły Wodnik i Burpy.JPG Wodnik i Burpy.JPG Burpy przed odpłynięciem.JPG Burpy pod wodą.JPG Burpy-smutny.JPG Burpy w wodzie3.JPG Burpy transformuje pod wodą.JPG Bardzo rozłoszczony Burpy.JPG Burpy na LKE.JPG Burpy koło żołnierza.JPG Wystraszony Burpy i rekin.JPG Burpy kręci główką.JPG Zdziwiony Burpy2.JPG Zdziwiony Burpy3.JPG Burpy spogląda.JPG Burpy spogląda na rybę.JPG Burpy w wodzie.JPG Burpy w dymie Neozakażacza.JPG Zasmucony Młody.JPG Burpy w pojemniku na śluzaki.JPG Burpy unika Robo-Aquabeek.JPG Burpy wącha ekstrat z mchu.JPG Burpy niszczy księge.JPG Burpy 18.JPG Smutniutki Burpy.JPG Burpy we wnyce2.JPG Burpy krąży w powietrzu.JPG Burpy`ś.JPG Burpy się złości.JPG Burp na ramieniu.JPG Burpy spogląda na Klan.JPG Zły Burpy2.JPG Medyk i Burp.PNG Burp6.JPG Burpy po fuzji.PNG Burpy się obraca.JPG Burpy powrucił do protoformy.JPG Płynące śluzaki.JPG Wodnik i Burpy.PNG 0burpy0.png Burpydwdw.png 103BurpyAnfJoulesWithFood1.jpg 320px-Burpy_turning_to_a_ghoul.png śluzaki ;P.jpg Burp.jpg Burp po pokonaniu Zamrażacza.PNG Burpy się dziwi.PNG Burpy złości się.PNG Burpy podnosi łapkę.PNG Burpy po wystrzeleniu z blastera.PNG Płomienny krąg Infernusa.PNG Burpy w blasterze Eli`a.PNG Transformujący Infernus.PNG Burpy robi minę.PNG Uleczony Burpy.PNG Eli rozmawia z Burpy`m.PNG Uśmiechnięty Infurnus.PNG Pokonany Infurnus.PNG Infurnus3.PNG Burpy krąży w powietrzu.PNG Ludzie i z tyłu Burpy.PNG Infurnus i Tazerling.PNG Tempesto vs Burpy.PNG Tempesto atakuje.PNG|Z prawej strony Infurnus we wnyce.PNG Burpy leci.PNG Wesoły Infurnus.PNG Śluzak Eli`a.PNG Śluzak Infurmus.PNG Burp.PNG Burpy z ogniem.PNG Burpy na celowniku.PNG Infurnus po przemianie.PNG Głowa Infurnusa.PNG Dżungla.PNG Ogień Infurnusa.PNG Infurnus i Zamrażacz.PNG Infurnus2157049795149.png Burpy kładzie łyżkę.PNG Doc i Burpy.PNG Burpy i Medyk oraz Loki.PNG Burpy i Medyk patrzą na Unika.PNG Burpy leci w stronę powierzchni.PNG Burpy i lawa.PNG Burpy podpala pajęczynę.PNG Burpy w tunelu.PNG Burpy atakuje Nachosa.PNG Przerażony Infurnus.PNG Ostatnie spojżenie na Willa.PNG Burpy leci 2.PNG Burpy leci2.PNG Eli na Luku.PNG Pełnia.png Burpy leci3.PNG Burpy się gniewa.PNG Burpy prubuje wyjść.PNG Burpy próbuje uciec.PNG Burpy ogląda się.PNG Burpy na ramieniu.PNG Burpy zieje.PNG Ogień.PNG Oczy Infurnusa.PNG Pewny siebie Burpy.PNG Prechistoryczny inurnus pr. tr..png Prechistoryczny śluzak.JPG Prehistoryczny Infurnus prawd..JPG Prehistoria.JPG|W albumie Atak Burpy`ego.JPG Burpy i Grimmstone.JPG Burpy widzi Rookie`ego.JPG Burpy 17.JPG Burpy zieje ogniem.JPG Fuzja.JPG|Fuzja Armachomp atakuje Burpy`ego.JPG Infernus przed Mroczną Zgubą.JPG Welosimorf z kulą ognia.JPG Welosimorf atakuje ogniem.JPG Welosimorf.JPG Zadowolony Burpy.JPG Infernus po przemianie.JPG Burp4.JPG Infernus zatacza koło.JPG Mega forma Infernusa.JPG Mega Infernus.JPG Burpy przed przemianą.JPG Burpy na dachu.JPG Obracający się Infernus.JPG Infernus 8.JPG Infernus 7.JPG Infernus6.JPG Infernus5.JPG Burpy 15.JPG Atak Infernusa.JPG Burpy w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burp2.JPG Mega Morfa Infernusa.JPG Burpy z niebieskim ogniem.JPG Mega Morf Infernusa.JPG Burpy3.JPG Krawiec w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burpy i Armachompy.JPG Otoczony Burpy.JPG Berpi i Banger.jpeg Burpy i Armachomp.JPG Burpy pokonuje Ghule.JPG Hop Jack w Mega Morfie Prot..JPG Burpy6.JPG Burpy i Eli2.JPG Burpy zmierza na ratónek.JPG Głowa Burpy`ego.JPG Burpy odpala.JPG Burpy po transformacji 2.JPG Infer.....JPG Burpy koło blastera.JPG Burp3.JPG Burpy w blasterze3.JPG Infernus2.JPG Burpy8.JPG Burpy9.JPG Infernus3.JPG Wydłużony Burpy.JPG Burpy 12.JPG Burpy z wydłużoną łapką.JPG Burpy z wielką głową.JPG Burpy we wnyce 3.JPG Burpy 11.JPG Burpy pokazuje język.JPG Burpy 10.JPG Burp w blasterze.JPG Burpy ogląda.JPG Burpy3.JPG Burpy atakuje ogniem.JPG Burpy w Mega Morfie.JPG Burpy i dziwny Armashelt obok.JPG|uwięziony Berpy przedstawia Rookie`ego.JPG Berpy i Rookie.JPG Nowy Berpy i Joules.JPG Berp i Joules.JPG Berpy i Joules po transformacji.JPG Berpy i Joules2.JPG Fuzja tworzona przez Berpy`ego i Joulsa.JPG Fuzja Infernusa i Tazerlinga.JPG Berpy Świeci2.JPG Berpy transformuje2.JPG Berpy po transformacji2.JPG Berpy atakuje2.JPG Berpy patrzy w duł.JPG Berpy atakuje3.JPG Berpy atakuje4.JPG Wesoły Berp5.JPG Rookie i Berpy.JPG Ucieszony Rookie.JPG Berpy wywala bąbe.JPG Nowy Berpy transformuje.JPG Berpy w blasterze 2.JPG Berpy 8.JPG Berpy rozmawia z Rookie`ym.JPG Berpy spogląda.JPG Berpy i Joules 2.JPG Burpy świeci we wnyce.JPG Burpy.JPG Burp.JPG Burpy z kulą ognia.JPG Burpy atakuje.JPG BurpyJoules.JPG Mokry Rookie i Burpy.JPG Porażony Rookie.JPG Rozłoszczony Berpy2.JPG Berpy8.JPG Berpy nowy.JPG Berpy Tran..JPG Berpy inne ujęcie.JPG Berp6.JPG Berpy 7.JPG Berpy z przodu2.JPG Berpy atakuje Blakka.JPG Berpy od boku.JPG Nowy Berpy.JPG Śluzaki 6.JPG Burpy na skale.JPG Śluzaki4.JPG images-10.jpeg Burpy leci2.JPG Zpłaszczony Infernus.JPG Welosimorf zieje ogniem.JPG Welosimorf się obraca.JPG Welosimorf przed uderzeniem w głazy.JPG Burpy koło ręki Eli`a.JPG Burpy i w oddali Eli.JPG Burpy ratujący Eli`a.PNG Burpy ratuje.PNG Burpy prezentuje swoje mięśnie.png|MM Infurnus prezentuje mięśnie Burpy w MM atakuje.PNG Burpy się przemienia.PNG Burpy w MM leci w Goon doca.PNG Burp w blasterze Eli`a.PNG Burpy i Eli naradzają się.PNG Goon Doc złapał Burpy`ego.PNG Infernus vs Goon Doc.PNG Ghulowany przez Goon Doca.PNG Burpy przed zghulowaniem.PNG Burpy lecący w Goon doca.PNG Burpy mówi do Eli`a.PNG Burpy patrzy.PNG Protestujące śluzaki.PNG Burpy się zapalił.PNG Burpy szykujący się do skoku.PNG Burpy przed skokiem.PNG Burpy wysuszył basen.PNG Zielone oczy Burpy`ego.PNG Burpy skacze.PNG Wielki uśmiech Burpy`ego.PNG Burpy spada w dół.PNG Burpy spada.PNG Zdziwiony Burpy i reszta.PNG Śluzaki z dużymi oczami.PNG Burpy wzrusza łapkami.PNG Śluzaki wręczają puchar.PNG Burpy, Mrozik i Mo.PNG Slugs2.jpg Burpy leży.PNG Infurnus vs Harmashelt.PNG Atakujący Burpy.PNG Infurnus.PNG Burpy.PNG Infurnus vs Darkfurnus.PNG Burp i Eli.PNG Wyczerpany Burpy.PNG Burpy rozgląda się.PNG Burpy i Medyk.PNG Medyk i Burpy.PNG Goon Doc atakuje Burpy`ego.PNG Burpy i Medyk2.PNG Infurnusy.PNG Burpy w filmie.PNG Ucieszony widząc Burpy`ego.PNG Ocalony.PNG Infurnus i Medyk.PNG Przeszczęśliwy.PNG Burpy i ocalony Medyk.PNG Pokonany Burpy2.PNG Goon vs Burpy.PNG Ghulowany.PNG Rozłoszczony Infurnus.PNG Burpy leci w Goona.PNG Rozłoszczony Burp.PNG Zły Burpy.PNG Burpy na dłoni Trixie.PNG Pokonany Burpy.PNG Burpy patrzy na Trix.PNG Burpy leci za Medykiem.PNG Infurnus goni Medyka.PNG Zaskoczony Burp.PNG Wściekły.PNG Burpy w MM.PNG Burpy i Armashelt.PNG Burpy i Goon.PNG Zdziwiony Goon Doc.PNG Burpy ratuje Medyka.PNG Medyk i wystraszony Burpy.PNG Medyk-strażnik i Burp.PNG Inny Medyk.PNG Spoglądające śluzaki.PNG Medyk i Burpy 2.PNG W tunelu.PNG Zdziwiony Medyk i Infurnus.PNG Infurnus i Strażnik światła.PNG Fu.PNG Burpy leci w ghula Medyka.PNG Wystraszony Infurnus.PNG Infurnus Eli`a.PNG Ziejący Infurnus.PNG Burpy przemienia się w mega Morfa.PNG Infurnus atakuje Goona.PNG Infurnus MM.PNG Zaskoczeni.PNG Infurnus 2.PNG Burpy w tunelu2.PNG Ghulowany Infurnus.PNG Mega morf Infurnusa.PNG Burp wskakuje do tunelu.PNG Przerażony Burp.PNG Eli pokazuje Burpy`ego.PNG Burpy w Blasterze Eli`a.PNG Pokonany Infurnus przez ghula.PNG Burpy goni Armashelta.PNG Burpy po przemianie.PNG Atakujący Burp.PNG Mega Burpy.PNG Burpy w blasterze właściciela.PNG Walka2.PNG Burpy kontra Darkfurnus.PNG Psestraszeni.PNG Śluzaki wydostały się z tunelu.PNG Ocalony Medyk Eli`a.PNG Medyk i Infurnus2.PNG Burp atakuje ghula Medyka.PNG Pokonany Burpy 2.PNG Burpy atakuje Goona.PNG Rozłoszczony Infurnus na ramieniu Trixie.PNG Posmutniały Burp.PNG Burp w oddali.PNG|W oddali Burp widzi Medyka.PNG Burpy w tunelu 2.PNG Diabelski śluzak-MM.PNG Burpy spogląda na resztę gangu.PNG Walka Burpy`ego i Darkurnusa.PNG Burpy w protoformie.PNG Posmutniały Burpy.PNG Infurnus oraz Eli.PNG Burpy i jego właściciel.PNG Burpy z błękitnym ogniem.PNG Infurnus Eli`a leci.PNG Wystraszeni.PNG Infurnus i Shane.PNG Eli oraz Burpy.PNG Burp i Medyk.PNG Mega Morfa Medyka Eli`a.PNG Przestraszeni.PNG Pokonany Burpy 3.PNG Burpy i Eli.PNG Burpy, Joules i Młody.jpg Burpy eli.jpg Uleczony Burpy w filmie.PNG Burpy vs Juju.PNG Wybuch spowodowany uderzeniem Infurnusów.PNG|Ogromny wybuch Infurnusów Walka Infurnusów.PNG Burpy zaatakował ghula.PNG I.png Stojące na głowach.PNG Oglądające2.PNG Zasmucone MM.PNG Kopacz w MM.PNG Piątka Shane`a.PNG Ćwiczące.PNG Śmieszki.PNG Śluzaki Junjie`ego.PNG Piątka2.PNG Drugi Infurnus.PNG Infurnusy2.PNG Juju.PNG Zaniepokojony Infurnus.PNG Śluzacze Fu.PNG Piątka Junjie`ego.PNG 5 śluzaków i Jun.PNG Jun i jego podopieczni.PNG Juju i Junjie.PNG Burp z zamkniętymi oczami.PNG Burp i z tyłu Zbijak.PNG Rozdarżniony Burp.PNG Burpy straszy Zbijaka.PNG Niezadowolony Infurnus.PNG Załamany Infurnus.PNG Burpy w powietrzu.PNG Burpy w nowym filmie.PNG Załamany Burpy.PNG Juju z zamkniętymi oczami.PNG Akrobaci.PNG Will i Burp.PNG Burp i Eli w filmie 2.PNG Burp w Promienny Dzień.PNG Burpy leży2.PNG Widzowie w Slugterze.png Kategoria:Galerie